


Ложь, построенная на костях

by Dakira



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 5N3D, Alternate Universe, Demons, Drama, Explicit Language, Gen, Post-Devil May Cry 3, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakira/pseuds/Dakira
Summary: Неро хочет вернуться в свое время, но для этого ему нужно солгать.





	1. Часть, в которой происходит кульминация

**Author's Note:**

> внешний вид Данте: http://devils-lair.org/gallery/extra/chara/Dante_3.gif

Данте небрежным движением зачесал волосы назад и ухмыльнулся.

— Ну что, похож?

Впрочем, трудно не быть похожим на того, с кем проводили время с пеленок и сами порой путались, кто есть кто. Неро, заметив пристальный взгляд Данте, тут же отвернулся и уставился в свой стакан.

— Похож. Наверное, даже слишком, — он еще не привык к _такому_ Данте. Беспринципному, озлобленному, обиженному на весь мир и на Вергилия в первую очередь. И только то, что Неро с его толикой демонической крови в жилах вполне мог постоять за себя, останавливало Данте от разрушительных действий.

— А вот ты нихуя не похож, — фыркнул Данте, заметив осторожность Неро. Ему хотелось устроить драку, как следует почесать кулаки о чье-нибудь лицо — может, тогда станет хоть немного легче. Однако Неро не давался ему в руки, а демоны в последнее время были слишком слабыми, чтобы соответствовать высоким требованиям Данте. — Жмешься по углам и тут же даешь деру, когда тварь не по силам попадается.

Неро крепко стиснул зубы и, не до конца совладав с собой, произнес:

— В этом мире достаточно двух безумных ублюдков, которые не знают, куда деть свою непомерную силу и свой член.

Данте откинулся на спину дивана и расхохотался. Столь быстрая перемена настроения уже не удивляла Неро, и он лишь раздраженно закатил глаза.

— Ладно, ладно, — отсмеявшись и промочив горло пивом, Данте продолжил диалог уже спокойнее. — Допустим, ты не так уж и плох. Я даже могу поверить твоим потрясающе лживым словам о том, что все будет хорошо. Но у меня нет ни единой мысли о том, как помочь тебе вернуться обратно — куда бы ты ни хотел там вернуться.

Неро зажмурился. Он понимал, что требует от Данте слишком многого и что, не раскрыв тайны будущего, не сможет вернуться назад. Да что там говорить! Он уже нарушил прошлое, показавшись Данте на глаза и подравшись с ним так яростно, что на регенерацию пришлось потратить добрых три часа. Достаточно сказать, что ему нужен Ямато — хотя бы крошечный осколок, в котором еще таится сила, — и дело будет завершено. Но Неро мялся, тянул, откладывал «серьезный» разговор на потом, и пытался заставить Данте вспомнить то, чего тот никогда не знал. Чистой воды безумие.

— Это... сложно, — наконец выдавил из себя Неро и покачал головой. — Я и сам толком не понимаю, как именно сюда попал. — Ложь, какая же наглая ложь! — В один момент дрался с демонами на пороге в Ад, а в другой — уже здесь.

Данте подался вперед, заинтересованно глядя на Неро.

— Так все-таки дело в демонах? Если там есть хоть одна тварь, силами сравнимая с тобой, я в деле. К тому же интересно взглянуть на того, кто способен так ловко управляться со временем и пространством. Возможно, я даже знаю имя этой сволочи.

Неро взглянул на Данте в ответ, вспоминая некогда подслушанный разговор. «Я помню имя только одного демона, — говорил Данте с самодовольной ухмылкой. — Имена остальных мне без надобности».

Надежда встретить брата была столь сильна в нем, что Неро не посмел рушить эту нелепую ложь, построенную на недомолвках и чужих эмоциях. Ложь, построенную на костях прошлого.

— Да, дело в демонах, — произнес Неро и на секунду прикрыл глаза. — Тогда, двадцать лет спустя, ты проиграл одному из них, и все пошло наперекосяк. Это был Вергилий, твой брат. И мой отец.

Зажатый в пальцах Данте стакан жалобно треснул и разбился.


	2. Часть, в которой происходит завязка

Взрыв, или выстрел, или вспышка далекого яркого света — что-то мешает ему, и Данте едва успевает среагировать и принять на меч удар, который способен любому другому без проблем оторвать голову. Звон металла, россыпь искр, убийственная красота всепоглощающего пламени — Данте не смеется в запале боя, и даже улыбка не касается его крепко сжатых губ. Он сосредоточен, его противник дерется так, будто готов убить — нет, будто сам готов умереть и утащить за собой в могилу половину города.

Данте не понимает причин такой ярости и такого запала, а потому продолжает сражаться. Удар, и удар, и удар — шаг в сторону и взмах демонических крыльев. Асфальт стонет, проминаясь под их ногами, и интуиция кричит, приказывая бежать прочь. Данте злится, усиливает напор, взывает к проклятой твари, что сидит внутри него, и все равно не может победить. Слишком сложно, слишком быстро, слишком настойчив враг — друзья не впиваются клыками в глотку, не рвут длинными острыми когтями плоть, их глаза не горят янтарно-желтым огнем.

— Проклятье, — ругается Данте, пытаясь удержать меч в дрожащих руках. — Откуда же ты вылез?

Все кончается так же внезапно, как и началось. Миг — и на месте твари стоит осыпанный пеплом человек, и глаза у него синие, синие, синие — таких не бывает у демонов. Данте ругается уже громче, не сдерживаясь в формулировках и пассажах.

Его противник усмехается едва заметно и забрасывает меч на плечо — небрежная, но не менее опасная стойка.

— Чтоб ты сдох, недоумок, — на выдохе завершает монолог Данте и садится прямо там, где стоял. Мелкую шушеру давно разнесли на клочки их случайные удары, и сейчас бояться стоит разве что полиции, которая опять впаяет штраф за разрушения.

— Я уже пытался, — не самое удачное начало разговора, однако испортить что-то еще после этой отвратительной драки невозможно. — Я Неро, — добавляет он и склоняет голову набок. — Какой сейчас год?

Данте рад, что уже сидит.


End file.
